Mana Mario
Description: MM, or Mana Mario, is one of the main characters of Super Mana Bros. He first is an antagonist but becomes more of an anti-hero later on in the story. He is a Mario from another timeline that obtained the power of Mana, causing him to undergo changes. He now destroys worlds and universes that he believes "doesn't fit" in the Multiverse. He did this because it felt like he had a heavy weight on his shoulders, bearing a huge responsibility. Unlike his brother ML, he shows no mercy. MM has a destructive nature when it comes to others. Appearance: Just like the actual original Mario, he wears overalls, a long sleeved shirt, gloves, and a cap. His overalls are black with red-orange flames forming on the bottom leggings. His long sleeved shirt is a scarlet red and his cap takes on a darker tone of red. He wears currant coloured boots. His right iris is red while his left is teal but also has a pupil. When he activates his Mana, his irises both combine and show as both red and teal on both eyes along with pupils. His arms are engulfed by slightly red orange fire and his gloves become a grayish red. His outfit is mostly based on Flying Mario from Super Mario Galaxy. Abilities: There are numerous attacks MM can do to decimate his opponents in a snap, though he prefers to not use them. I'll just name a few that he has and uses mainly. 'Fireball '- A simple move that allows him to throw fireballs that're stronger than Fire Mario. 'Giant Fireball '- A bigger version of the Fireball, and it's stronger than it as well. 'Fireball Barrage '- By snapping his fingers, he can summon mass amounts of fireballs and send them flying straight towards you. They're worse than a 3rd degree burn. 'High Pain Tolerance '- Opponents weaker than him awfully find it hard to make him change his expression when hitting him, even if just a bit. 'Incredible Durability '- He can withstand most attacks without being phased. 'Star Crusher '- This move can do heavy damage on opponents that are weak to light-type attacks. 'Sonic Speed '- MM is able to match the speed of Sonic the Hedgehog. 'Power-up Combination '- Since he obtained Mana, the power-ups he consumes from time to time have combined within his arsenal. He prefers to use fire. 'Flight ' - Like said above with the combination, MM has the Red Star also stored, which grants him the ability to fly. 'Mana Activation '- If battling him for a certain period of time, MM will activate his Mana which increases his strength and the other traits he uses in a fight. 'Transformations '- If driven to a point where he has to use them, he will transform into one of these two forms. Mastered Mana - A form that he'll use if damaged enough. Superior Mana - A form that he'll use as a last resort. It's also stronger than Mastered Mana. Weaknesses: Like most characters, MM also has a weakness. Here is a list of them. -Swords -Water elementals -OmniDrain